The Hyrulean Warriors
The Hyrulean Warriors is the Two Hundred Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 15, 2017. Synopsis Paul meets Link and a mysterious figure known as Sheik, a descendant of the mysterious Sheikah race who knew that the Great Charmers were already awakened. Plot The Episode begins with the awakening of Link as the Hero of Time. Prologue= Link is awakened by Rauru, a Sage, who relates to him what happened to Hyrule while he was sealed away. Rauru reveals that the only way to thwart the Eggman is to awaken the Great Charmers sealed away in six temples of the Mushroom Kingdom. Link is transported back to the Temple of Time, where he meets a mysterious figure known as Sheik, a descendant of the mysterious Sheikah race. |-|Old Civil War= =Rock's Invasion= In the series of flashbacks, after the death of Indra and Asura, Tabuu, taking advantage of the chaos, comes upon Rock Ōtsutsuki. Rock converses with Tabuu and is entertained by the idea of taking over the Kingdom of Hyrule. Rock works with Tabuu to set up an invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is the plan of Tabuu to incapacitate the King of Hyrule; Jinan Rangetsu. At Camelot, one of the knights, Ruber - wanting to overthrow King Arthur - attempts to kill him, but Lionel intervenes and is killed. Ruber flees Camelot in exile after being rebounded by Arthur's sword Excalibur. During Lionel's funeral, Arthur tells Kayley and her mother, Juliana, that they will be welcomed should they come to Camelot. Her dream seems to pay off though, when the knights again gather with King Arthur and Merlin to discuss the era of peace among the kingdom when Rock Ōtsutsuki comes in, attacks and wounds Arthur and takes the sword Excalibur. Merlin's falcon Ayden attacks Merlin summons a falcon with silver wings called Aiden to face Rock. The R.O.B.s had captured the falcon and Rock delivers the Excalibur to Ruber in the forbidden forest of the Mushroom Kingdom. The call goes out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but Kayley's mother forbids her to go out after it. Shortly thereafter, Rock was given the Excalibur by Ruber, who pays Julianna a visit, planning to use her to gain access to Camelot and introducing Rock's dark magic that he had gotten that combines his men (and fusing a chicken with a axe as demonstration) with an assorted array of weapons. During the festivities, Kayley manages to free herself and escapes capture by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest, whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army from following her. The chicken, now named Bladebeak, is ordered to follow Kayley and report her whereabouts to Ruber. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone. He grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur Guided by Ayden. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across two dragons - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another. Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. While entering the valley of thorns, they manage to find the belt of the sword in the footprints of a ogre. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. After trapping Ruber and his men during the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another. Soon they come across the rock ogre who was friends with Rock Ōtsutsuki. Rock was using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his minions with the ogre as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. Garrett returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Rock Ōtsutsuki and his Xenomorph minions. Devon and Cornwall, who witnessed this, rush to Garrett convincing him to go save Kayley. Rock has now in possession of the Excalibur. Devon and Cornwall discover their power of flight, which only works when they cooperate or agree on something mutually. They rejoin Garrett, who mounts a rescue mission, but Ruber manages to gain entry to Camelot via disguise and traps himself with King Arthur with Excalibur. Kayley is held prisoner in the back of the cart, but is freed by Bladebeak and Garrett comes to her aid and they enter the castle. Inside, they find Rock Ōtsutsuki returning Excalibur to its stone, causing it to summon the Triforce, separates all of Ruber's men and Bladebeak from their weapons, and heals those who are injured. King Kazzak managed to claims the Triforce before Tabuu. The king wishes for the barrier to be created by Dryas the Great Deku Tree of the Mushroom Kingdom to protect the central Mushroom Kingdom. The Triforce then ascends from sight as King Kazzak fades into dust, before resigning himself to his fate. With Excalibur back in the right hands of Arthur. Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and they share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". =R.O.B.s Strikes Back= With Tabuu as the new threat, Dryas calls a meeting of all the peoples of the forest. Providing a bunch of R.O.B.s infected by Rock's dark magic as proof, Appleloosans asks them for aid against the invaders. The Deku Scrubs readily accept to help him after he mentions Rock Ōtsutsuki the Spring Monarch, and the Wolfos chief Shamnon also agrees to put aside his people's vendetta with the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the Lizalfos Queen Nardu the White and the Huskus Empress Tamako understood, considering this to be the work of Tabuu. Rock then opts to outright invade the Temples of the four maidens who dared defied the Four Seasonal Monarchs. When asked who the new Fall Maiden was, the R.O.B. King calculates that it was Amber. Rock kills and absorbs Amber and gaining the powers of the Fall Maiden however, and he is outnumbered by Kasuto and the Kokiri while Saria encases him so that he could not escape. Rock is then sealed away in Palagard's Sanctuary, the city of the Huskus, where Palagard keeps watch over her. Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister was deeply troubled by Tabuu's plans of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom and Rock's imprisonment and so the Ancient Minister decided from the R.O.B. King and Queen for assistance of releasing him from imprisonment. The Ancient Minister exhibits an increasing degree of sorrow over how the "Spring Monarch" was imprisoned. In response R.O.B. King and Queen, the large number of R.O.B. units march into the Kokiri Forest with the aim of freeing "Spring Monarch" with the aid of the Xenomorphs, whom Rock had befriended. With the R.O.B.s and the Xenomorphs swarming over the town, Rock's followers praises his master in front of Kasuto for granting him freedom, which Kasuto kept away from them, before killing him with an Armogohma and capturing Saria. Their vengeance achieved, Tabuu then leads the Gohma into Palagard's Sanctuary. After the Xenomorphs, Gohma, R.O.B.s and the Innominatus sack the city and exterminate the Huskus, Tabuu brings the captive Saria to the inner sanctum where Rock is imprisoned. The Ancient Minister coerces Saria to free Rock, then has her replace Rock's place in the prison. Rock pays her no heed and heads straight to the throne room, where the Huskus Empress Tamako is making her last stand. =The Dark Power= For his first move, Rock cuts through Izumogakure to meet the legendary Minamoto no Raikō and Minamoto no Raimei. He convinced them to kill the Shimizu Clan if they dare betray the trust of the Four Noble Clans and the Ten Master Clans. Raikō couldn't bring himself to do it, so he stole Soul Shrine, his clan's ancestral sword, and fled the Kingdom of Hyrule. Upon his departure, the seal separating the demon and human worlds was broken. Minamoto no Raikō was almost killed by Ganondorf, but a princess banished to the netherworld saved him and held him in a state between life and death. The princess gave him a new body in exchange for his services. She would allow him to repent for his sins as an assassin by saving the world from the demons unleashed upon it. At the time, Rock Ōtsutsuki met Laphicet Maotelus at the Tower of Water and asked him to resurrect Innominat whenever it was sealed away in the future and the Archangel responded with the visions of Innominat's reincarnation, Spectre. With his visions given, Rock sets out to find the Mushroom Kingdom's Samurai Emperor whom gives Rock a shelter for his army to regain his strength. Rock approaches the emperor and attempts to convince him to betray the Ten Masters and the Four Nobles in exchange for rulership over much of the universe. While he initially declines, Rock's bravado and bluffs impress him so much that he becomes willing to take the risk of rebellion and the emperor sides with Rock. Minamoto no Raimei tells Rock that the Black Demon fleet is ready which made Rock very pleased. Rock orders his Black Demon Fleet to bombard the village. Team Cyclone teams up with the Shimizu Clan to defeat the Black Demon Fleet. The only other surviving member of Raikō's Family after this incident is Raikō's sister, Raimei, who was only ten at the time. Awoken from sleep, Raimei stumbled upon a burning and bloody building, a room full of her dead family members and unfortunately, they were revived thanks to the 20x40 Technology. At some point the Shimizu Clan forged the Terrorist Coalition. The Terrorist Coalition have launched the full scale War causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. The Four Noble Clans were created by the Five Sacred Masked Beasts to govern the Mythologies and Technology until the Shimizu Clan led a massive revolt against the nations and the four clans due to the jealousy and hatred against God's creations in a plot to take over the world and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for the invasion. During this revolt, they laid waste to many locations with his army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that they had ghosts serving him and the fact that they were well-armed, eventually defeated by the Konoha Republic. As punishment for their crimes, they were banished to the deserts of Minccina where they can gain revenge on all Ninja Clans and vowed that they would one day return. =Great Conflict= While the Great Grand Civil War have started, Rock Ōtsutsuki came across the Land of Consume. He learned that two nations, the Segua Kingdom and the Ninteldo Empire, are at war with each other, with Ninteldo ruling over 90% of the continent due to their leader, General Marcus which was the one letting the Terrorist Coalition into the land. Deciding to resolve things slowly, Rock Ōtsutsuki began working a super fortified fortress. Eventually, inspired by his selfless actions, the Segua Kingdom decided to help him dig and build. During that time, he began teaching them Ninshū, which they used to work further their efforts to the well. After a year passed, they finally succeeded in building the Konoha Enterprises. General Marcus eventually launches an invasion of Konoha Enterprises in an attempt to claim the enormous Quantonium Banks, and plans to oversee the operation personally. However, his plans were all correctly predicted by Rock Ōtsutsuki who with the help of the Segua Kingdom, stops the Ninteldo and Terrorist armies in its tracks. During the battle Rock is still able to confront and challenge General Marcus to a duel. Despite having to fight on foot against Marcus and his battledragon mount, Rock ultimately dismounts General Marcus and crushes his skull with a hammer, bringing an end to Marcus's reign of terror. Upon returning to the Mushroom Kingdom, the emperor had been in contact with Momoshiki Palpatine of the plan. |-|Great Legacy= At the Present, Paul Gekko was deeply troubled of how the Old Civil War began and ended and when the Great Grand Civil War was before the Eggman Empire and the six charmers were missing. Paul Gekko was reunited with Link and got a friend named Sheik. Sheik approaches Paul without a sound and tells him where the charmers can be found. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Julia Whitepearl **Gourmand **Pete **Mario **Luigi **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Princess Peach **Toads **Ayame's Family ***Ayame's Grandmother ***Ayame's Father ***Ayame's Mother ***Ayame's Older Brother ***Ayame ***Ayame's Younger Sister **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Guardian of Time **Cia **Lana *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin ***Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Returning Characters **Shigure Rangetsu *New Characters **Team Cyclone ***Meredy ***Thunder Strike ***Delta X ***Delta Lee ***Melk ***Lucia no Mikoto ***Fuuma ***Asahi no Mikoto ***Izuna no Mikoto ***Utakata Uchiha ***Yuri no Mikoto **Shimizu Clan ***Raikō ***Raimei ***Raiko Shinto ***Raimei Shinto ***Raikō Shimizu ***Raimei Shimizu **Lesser Mushroom Kingdoms ***Dryas ***Spectre ***Aoi Akira ***King Arthur ***Devon and Cornwall ***Merlin ***Garrett ***Kayley ***Ruber **Ancient Hyrule ***King Kazakk ***Link ***Kasuto ***Tetralyna Zelda Nohansen V ***Princess Ruto ***Darunia ***Rauru ***Saria ***Nabooru ***Kud-loh-kan ***Kad-a-kana ***Shamnon ***Nardu ***Tamako **Branwen Tribe ***Raven ***Vernal **Legendary Maidens ***Original Spring Maiden ***Original Summer Maiden ***Original Fall Maiden ***Amber ***Original Winter Maiden **Team STRQ ***Summer Rose ***Taiyang Xiao Long Trivia *This Episode is the combination of Hyrule Warriors from Legend of Zelda and Medieval II: Total War Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon